Totally Spies: Tainted Blood
by Alexander Grace
Summary: Chapter 2 is up! Hope you all enjoy. Ch.3 is currently in the workings so be a little patient. sorry fo the wait all. Warning: Do not read if under eighteen! I mean it or i will hunt you with my trusty shotgun!
1. Prologue

Totally Spies: Tainted Blood.

Disclaimer: I am no owner of any shares of Totally Spies or any other shows currently run by Marathon productions. I simply watch the shows (Yes I do, you got a problem with it?) and enjoy the plots and such. I own no rights to Totally Spies and what not, sooooo…. Please don't sue me!

Author's note: Should let you guys know that this story contains violence, gore, sex and all that good stuff. So, be careful out there k? by the way, please don't flame although I don't mind constructive criticism. Enjoy!

Prologue

The blaring sounds of sirens filled the blanketed night sky as rain poured down from the heavens of Beverly Hills. In a small alleyway near the outskirts of the city, a large amount of police cars had gathers, their lights flaring and sirens screaming into the rainy night. In fact, it was so bright that if you were to look from a sky scraper, it would seem that you were looking at one giant red and blue flashing light. Random police officers spoke among themselves, they're faces filled with shock as some stared beyond the yellow tape, looking at the gruesome crime scene.

In the middle of a dead end alley with weathered brick on every side laid two bodies. One body covered in ablack hoody and stone washed blue jeans, tan work boots with the wool edges attached to his feet. He was partially decapitated to his mouth. His body had gone frigid and death white, the mouth looking as if frozen in a scream. The rest of his head lay against the brick wall to the left, its black hair matted down by rain water and its brain sliding out from underneath the skull, becoming moistened by the rain water as well. Beside this body lay another. Same set of clothes; however this one had been fully decapitated. His head lying next to the right wall, its eyes stuck in a look of pure terror. Amidst all the excitement and rumble of voices, a car door slammed shut as a middle aged man walked out into the rain in a brown trench coat. His grayish crew cut began to wet in the rain as his glasses fogged from his breath in the cool air. He lightly massaged his thick mustache as he lifted the tape over himself, two young men in dark blue police uniforms walking just behind him. The older man looked down at the bodies, and then to the left wall before turning his head and holding his mouth shut as if about to vomit.

"Oh fu…..Jesus Christ! I can see his fucking brain for Christ's sake!" he yelled out in disgust. One of the officers escorting him chuckled slightly.

"First time seeing a brain, Commissioner?" he asked.

"Yes. And hopefully the last. My god…..it's so disgusting….what the fuck happened here!" One of the officers was holding a clipboard; he held it up against the light of the police car headlights in the back.

"Let's see….We got a double homicide, one Caucasian, one African-American. The Caucasian was partially decapitated to the mouth. The African-American was fully decapitated. Someone reported it at…." He flipped up the first page of the clipboard. "11:15 this evening. We were on the scene about twenty minutes later. The person said they had no idea how long the two had been there, but from the looks of it, I'd say they're quite fresh. Might have even been off-ed tonight."

"Well that goes without saying. What else does the report say?

"Let's see, the reporter apparently said that although they were decapitated, there was no blood anywhere to be seen." His voice trailed off in astonishment.

"No blood?" The commissioner asked curiously. "That's seems strange. How can there be no blood? It should have sprayed all around like a fuckin shower."

"Well I don't see any blood anywhere sir. Whoever did this is really good; he even cleaned up the blood from the place before he left."

Suddenly an older voice perked up from behind. "Or gentlemen, it could be a she who's been doing this." The policemen and the Commissioner turned to the headlights to see a silhouette of a round headed, broad shouldered man walking towards them. As he came away from the light, the familiar attributes to Gerry, head of Whoop came into view, his grey business suit beginning to swell from the rain as his bald head shined brightly from the light and the rain. He stuck out his hand politely in greeting, his mouth bent into a calm smile. "Commissioner,"

The Commissioner looked at his hand, then back to his face, his arms not moving from their crossed position, a look of suppressed rage in his now reddened face. "No one asked for Whoop to come into this **Gerald**. This doesn't concern you, or Whoop or **any** of your God damn people for that matter. So save your breath and get your ass out of here." Gerald merely continued to smile as he walked on right by him and towards the top part of the Caucasian male which was leaning against the wall.

"Oh, on the contrary **Edward**," he began without even glancing in his direction, "This concerns Whoop in every detail. You see this young man here," He points towards the clean cut upper half of the Caucasians head. "Was one of our many undercover Agents. He was with this man searching for the whereabouts of my twin brother Terrance. This one here," he points over to the body of the African-American, "Was one of my brothers agents that my operative got to trust in him. He was about to lead my man into my brothers lair when all communication was lost. I'm here to gather the body for Intel."

"Fuck you Gerald!" The Commissioner shouted. "This body is part of a crime scene and is now federal evidence! You can't just take it as you please!"

"Oh I'm sure the Government will understand." He smiled calmly as two Whoop Coroners dressed in dark blue came up and began handling the body into a body bag. "I guess we will now be working this crime together. Just like old times Edward. I'll be sure to keep in touch." He smiled once more as he began to walk away towards the sound of a helicopter starting up. The Commissioner, now beet red turned on his heel and shouted at the top of his lungs as the sound became louder and louder.

"You can go fuck yourself for all I care Gerald! You are not getting in the way of the investigation this time!" he cursed under his breath as the sound went up and away from the scene. When the sirens had returned, the Commissioner began to walk briskly away from the scene, cursing all the way back to his car. He opened his door and sat down. He turned to the officer behind him. "I want full autopsy reports and anything you can find on the black guy and I want it yesterday!" the officer saluted quietly as the Commissioner slammed the door and drove off into the rainy night, just as the Crime Scene Investigation team drove into the scene.

Well, not too bad eh? Don't worry folks, this is just the prologue, the story will unfold more later. Till next time, Peace out!


	2. Chapter 1

Totally Spies: Tainted Blood

Disclaimer: I am no owner of any shares of Totally Spies or any other shows currently run by Marathon productions. I simply watch the shows (Yes I do, you got a problem with it?) and enjoy the plots and such. I own no rights to Totally Spies and what not, sooooo…. Please don't sue me!

Author's note: WARNING TO ALL! This chapter contains scenes of graphic sexual themes and should not be viewed by readers under the limit of Mature. So…yeah, I warned you. So if you're under eighteen, go away…..now…..please? well whatever, it's not my problem anymore, I warned you already, it's not like I can track your ip address with your review and find out where you live so I can hunt you down and tie you to the up so you don't read this. Heh heh…..On with the show!

Ch.1

Clover moaned softly as she ran he wet hands down her sleek body, the shower water wetting her entire whole as she scrubbed herself gently with a bar of soap. She began to hum quietly to herself as she ran the soap up and down her arms as the water flowed the soapy foam down her arm and onto the bottom of the large, white two person tub. She bent down and began to scrub her feet, all the way up to her thighs, the water continuing to rinse her as she cleaned herself. Finally, she ran the bar of soap along her tight belly and moaned softly again. She lifted the soap up to her firm breasts and washed the nipples firmly, the tip of her thumb grazing her nipple. She moaned a little bit louder as she continued to rub her nipples with the soap for a little bit longer.

Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks and her ocean blue eyes widened a bit. She opened the bright blue shower curtain a teensy bit and popped her head out slowly in caution, looking round to see if the door was closed. She strained her ears and tried to listen for Alex or Sam to see if they were coming this way. After a moment of silence, she grinned impishly as she closed the shower curtain back up and put dropped the soap, her slippery hands now caressing her nipples as she leaned against the back wall and moaned a bit louder, the shower massaging her stomach as she continued to rub her now hardened nipples. She pinched one lightly and rolled it round between her index and thumb as her other hand slid down between her legs and began to rub her gently. She gasped quietly against the sound of the beating water as she felt the new sensations in her loins.

She could feel the heat steaming off of herself as she continued to pinch her nipple, moaning just a bit louder now. She continued to tease herself in this fashion, her lust only driven more by the possibility of being caught by Alex or Sam. She slid a single finger between the folds of skin that made her slit and she rubbed it up and down inside her. She moaned loudly as her knees began to wobble under her. Worried about falling, she repositioned herself with her legs wider, her now open pussy dripping with the mixture of her juices and the shower water. She slipped two fingers in now as she moved them in and out, in and out. She moaned louder as she pushed against her fingers in a rhythmic motion. She breathed heavily as her wet blonde hair hung in her face, her pussy contracting around her own fingers as she continued to pleasure herself. Her body quivered lightly as she breathed out loud. "Oh yes…..oh god yes….." finally she covered her mouth and muffled an orgasmic scream into it as her pussy squirted out her juices like a water gun, her fingers now soaked through and through. She panted against the rhythm of the water's beating on her stomach as she raised her hands to the shower, washing off any evidence of her little "escapade."

Sam sat quietly in her room, a pencil rising and falling in her mouth as she typed feverously on her computer, her eyes switching up to the screen and down to the keyboard. She stopped for a moment to reposition the gold rimmed glasses focusing her beautiful green eyes and then began to type speedily once more, looking back up to the screen again. As she typed, the door to the bathroom opened behind her as Clover popped her head out, her hair wrapped in a massive towel beehive. She slipped out wearing nothing but a towel on her body and head and began to tiptoe quietly towards her room as the sun lit up the hallway through the large wall sized windows of the living room.

"Clover." Sam spoke up, her eyes never leaving the screen. Clover froze in her tracks and turned her head worriedly to the direction of Sam who was still typing quicker than a hiccup. Sam had on her usual tight, green v-neck tee with the matching frilly cotton skirt that reached to just above her knees. Her hair was tied up into a bun with a pencil stuck through it so as it wouldn't fall through. As she went further down her silky smooth legs, she noticed she was wearing a pair of hot pink slippers.

"Hey!" Clover exclaimed, "Those are _Muy Chica _100 percent fleece slippers! I never said you could borrow those!"

"Well you weren't here and my feet were cold." Sam spoke back, her bun staring up at Clover. "It gets very cold for feet in this house, even if it is Beverley Hills."

"Whatever just give them back before my feet start to get cold."

"After what I heard in there Clover," Sam spoke up as she turned to face her a little smugness of a smile on her face. "I don't think you'll be getting cold anytime soon." Clover froze, her eyes wider than frying pans . She had been caught. Suddenly she caught her self and turned away snobbishly, lifting her nose into the air.

"I-I…I have no idea what you're talking about…." Sam looked at her empathetically and rested one leg on the other.

"Come on Clover, you can tell me. I'm guessing that Dave wasn't so great either?"

Clover fell to her knees on the floor as her head drooped low. "Oh…why is it that all the guys with Corvettes are so horrible in bed?" Sam smiled slightly as she removed her gold trimmed glasses from her eyes and stared at her an eyebrow raised.

"Clover, how many times have I told you? Never date a man with a Corvette. It means he's compensating for something."

"Yeah," Clover scoffed. "something really, really small." Sam giggled slightly as she put her glasses back and turned back around to continue typing.

"Don't worry Clover, you'll find someone eventually."

"I don't know Sam, all the cute boys I meet are either complete assholes or have really really tiny sausages."

"You should have met the last guy I dated…" Sam giggled. "He had such a fascination with microscopes. When we went to his house, I finally understood why." Sam and Clover giggled girlishly as Clover stood up and smiled.

"Thanks Sam, for not teasing me about this."

"Me tease? Never…..well, as long as the shampoo bottle hasn't been used for more than washing the hair on your head."

Clover blushed a deep red as she yelled annoyingly. "That happened one time! One time!" and she stormed out of the hallway, slamming her door loudly as Sam giggled to herself and got back to her typing. As soon as Clover slammed the door, the familiar head of Alex popped into Sam's doorway, the aftereffects of a snicker on her face as she yelled loud enough for Clover to hear.

"Wow Sam! When the commercials said you'd get the urge, I never would have thought that that's what they meant!" The muffled reply of Clover echoed slightly through the hallway.

"One time, Alex! It was one time!" Sam laughed as she turned to face Alex.

"What's up Alex? Need another sparring partner?"

"Maybe later, I just got a call from Gerry on the communicator. It sounded very urgent! He wants us to go and see him."

"He's asking us to come and see him?" Sam exclaimed as she removed her glasses once more. "That's odd….he normally just pops some hole on us and sends us in…..any idea why it's so urgent?"

"No idea, but he said it was extremely urgent so I suggest we get down there like fast." Alex stepped into the door way. She was wearing a bright yellow Tank top with string straps with a little blue bunny rabbit on the center. Her dark blue sweat pants with the bright white seam lines running down the sides of her legs drooped slightly as she stood leaning against the door frame. "I think we should get Clover and head out."

"Alex, if there's one thing I've learned from living with Clover," Sam began, leaning back against her chair and crossing her legs again, "It's that you never interrupt Clover when she's trying to figure out what to wear." Alex's face suddenly became worried.

"Eeh…good point. I think I'll just let her know." Sam nodded approvingly and turned back to her computer. Alex stared at her computer screen curiously. "What'cha writin there?"

"I'm writing a term paper on legends and mythology, specifically mythical creatures and legendary monuments."

"You mean like Big Foot and the Loch Ness monster from that Scottish lake?"

"Yes and its due by Friday so if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to it." Alex backed out back into the hall quietly.

"Right, I'll just go and let Clover know what's going on." She walked up towards Clover's door and knocked twice.

"I'm a bit busy right now!" Exclaimed Clover's voice from behind the door.

"I know that!" Alex replied. "I just need to tell you that Gerry called. He wants us to go and see him about something. He said it's important."

"He's inviting us? Doesn't he usually like suck us down a hole or something?"

"Yeah, I know. It's not like Gerry to just invite us. It must be pretty urgent!"

"Alright, well let me get something to wear and ill be out there soon." Alex's face flashed annoyance for a moment.

"Clover, we don't have all day! Just throw something on!"

"Hey! No one can take shortcuts when it comes to fashion! You have to plan these things!" Alex sighed, leaned against the door and waited for what she expected was going to be a long while.


	3. Chapter 2

Totally Spies: Tainted Blood

Disclaimer: I am no owner of any shares of Totally Spies or any other shows currently run by Marathon productions. I simply watch the shows (Yes I do, you got a problem with it?) and enjoy the plots and such. I own no rights to Totally Spies and what not, sooooo…. Please don't sue me!

Author's note: Well I hope you folks are enjoying the story so far. I know, I know, the plot hasn't shown up yet. But hey, it's comin alright! So don't bust my ass! Sheesh! You people really need to take some chill pills or something. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Ch.2

No sooner had Alex leaned her tanned elbow against the door, it swung open, causing Alex to tip over and topple over Clover. The two rolled on the floor until they collided into a pile of clothing. Vibrant colors and what not went flying everywhere as Clover smashed through the pile and hit against the wall behind her as Alex landed on top of her. Clover moaned dizzily as she opened her eyes slowly to stare at her frizzy, damp hair. She parted it out of her eyes and stared at the camel toe of Alex's pants between her legs. Clover quickly pushed Alex off of her and back onto the floor.

"Thanks a lot Alex! Now I look like the Laundry Monster!" she yelled as she stood up, spare colors falling off of her to reveal her outfit. Clover wore a bright red button down blouse tucked into a pair of light blue denim Capri pants that wrapped around her smooth legs tightly. "Sheesh, what the heck were you doing? Trying to listen in on what clothes I was going to wear?"

"No!" Alex yelled back annoyed. "I was waiting for you to come out of there, I mean you normally take like two hours just to decide on what to wear."

"no no sweetie…." Clover replied shaking her head lightly. "I instinctively know what's in and out clothes wise, therefore it doesn't take me long to pick out what to wear. Now make-up, that's a bit different honey. Now if you'll excuse me…" she walked out of her now messy room and back into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Alex huffed as she watched go into the bathroom.

"Clover, we have no time for make up!" she screamed.

"There's always time for make-uhhhAAAAAAAH!" Clover screamed in the bathroom as her voice trailed off quietly. Alex's eyes widened in worry as she ran towards the bathroom door. Sam followed quickly in pursuit as Alex smashed through the door and ran into the bathroom, Sam hot on her tail. "Clover! Clover, where are you!" Sam tapped her shoulder lightly with her index finger. Alex looked over her shoulder to Sam pointing down to the floor. Alex looked down to see the hole they were standing in mid-air above. Alex looked to Sam and frowned. "Oh fu…" She was cut short by the sudden rush of falling through the large metal hole that plummeted down from their bathroom. The two screamed loudly as the hole closed up behind them, returning to its disguise as the bathroom floor. They slid down the slippery slope, screaming the whole way down. Sam's skirt suddenly rose up above her thighs, revealing her light green silk panties. She squeaked lightly and pushed down her skirt as redness filled her face. Alex just looked over and grinned impishly. "You're actually wearing the silk ones Sam? You're daring…good for you." Sam smiled shyly as they continued to slide until the plopped down on a soft, red sofa. Clover sat on the far end, filing her nails as the other two plopped down beside her with s soft "thump!" She giggled lightly and looked over from her nails.

"You know, I could have been like dead much by now. You really should work on your reaction time." Sam stared at her fuming lightly, the red returning to her face. Alex giggled lightly as she sat between the two. Suddenly the familiar sound of a chair swiveling around crept into their ears as Gerry swirled round to face them behind his desk, a stern look on his face.

"Hello girls. I have some disturbing news..." the girls all looked at Gerry with concern as Clover put her filer away. "One of our agents has been killed in action." The girls gasped lightly and held their mouths. You have to expect these when being the super spy agency girls. Every time you go out there, you put your lives in serious risk. Some of you are lucky enough to come home, others….are not so lucky." Sam looked on at Gerry.

"Who was killed?" Gerry tapped a button on his desk and Gladys the robot shone its eye bright and revealed the information on the agent. The picture showed his black, messy hair and bright green eyes. Alex gasped and shook her head, her eyes becoming shrink wrapped in tears. "No….You're lying. Not Daniel…." Clover reached over and wrapped her arm firmly around Alex's shoulders.

"Oh Alex, I'm so sorry." Gerry's face remained stern and emotionless as he continued on.

"Yes, I too am sorry for your loss, Alex. I knew that you and Mister Daniel Radcliffe had a very strong bond between each other. However it is your duty as a super spy as is mine as the head of the organization to continue to move forward."

"No…not Daniel….you're lying to me!" Sam hugged her girlfriend firmly as Alex's eyes began to shed tears. Alex and Daniel had been dating for about three months. Just two days ago, Daniel confessed his love for her and the two had been closer than ever. Alex's head dropped as tears splashed onto her sweatpants as he hands balled tightly into fists. Clover rubbed Alex's back and looked at her.

"Now girls listen up. Daniel was killed last night in his covert operation. His mission was to find the whereabouts of the lair of my brother; Terrance. Daniel was with an agent of my brothers when the two were killed by an unknown assailant. These were the crime scene photos" Alex continued to stare down at her legs as the two other girls continued to comfort her physically as they looked on as Gladys the large robotic Hubble above Gerry showed the photos on her holographic generator. Pictures of two bodies lying in puddles on the pavement glistened in their eyes as they stared at the two decapitated bodies. Clover mouthed in horror as Sam looked onward, a seriousness crossing her face. Gerry continued. "There were two major quirks on the scene. The first one is that the assailant left no trace of who they were. The second was," a look of dead seriousness flashed in his eyes. "That there was no blood at all on the crime scene." Sam and Clover gasped in astonishment.

"N-no blood!" Sam perked up, "But that's impossible!" Gerry nodded in agreement as he continued on.

"I know Sam. It came to a shock to me as well. By the way they were killed, there should have been plenty of blood to examine, however not a drop was found. The killer had apparently cleaned the entire area."

"But why clean up the blood and leave the bodies in plain sight?" Clover asked.

"That's exactly what I was wondering. Perhaps it was not enough of a necessity to put themselves in danger by getting rid of the bodies, there fore they made it so it was like they weren't even there. Or moreover, perhaps they were left there as a warning." Gerry flipped off the hologram and repositioned himself in his chair. "We were able to however, catch a small glimpse of our killer. However the process; in my opinion was very barbaric. Barbaric, but effective no the less. Tell me girls, have you ever seen the movie _Wild Wild West_?" Sam and Clover nodded slowly as Alex continued to cry silently, her head never looking up from her knees.

"Well our scientist decided to use the method on Doctor Morton's head. Do you recall…" Gerry was interrupted by Sam voicing in disgust.

"Oh my god!" she shouted in anger. "The Whoop scientists used his head to look through his eyes!" Clover covered her mouth, her eyes looking in disgust as Alex's fists clenched even tighter. "What the hell is wrong with you Gerry!"

"Please girls, calm down. At first I was against the method as well, however when the operation produced prime results, I could not help but concede." He pressed another button and Gladys' eye began to shine once again. "I give you Daniel's last image." The picture shone darkly as a vision of a white hand, straightened out horizontally streaked towards the girls through a thick black mist. Sam stared at the picture, her eyes moving in all directions, studying the picture. Suddenly she spoke, her voice serious and low.

"Whatever that is….it's sure as heck not human." Gerry's eyes widened as he stared at her in surprise.

"Sam, what do you mean?"

Sam nodded once as she spoke up, "There's no makeup in the world that can make a hand as white as that."

"Oh come on Sam, be serious!" Clover dejected. "How can that not be human! Look at that hand, you throw on some fake finger nails, and some Halloween make up on your body and you can look as white as you want. It's probably clown make up and fake fingernails."

"Clover's right, Sam." Gerry interrupted. "It certainly looks too human not to be. At any rate, I want you girls to go down there and see if you can find anything the police missed, anything at all. And be sure to wear disguises, the place might be near Terrance's lair and I do not want you girls to get caught. Alex, are you going to be okay for this mission?" Alex finally lifted her head, the skin around her eyes reddened by the salt water of her tears as her light brown eyes looked at the picture sadly.

"I'll be alright Gerry….I just need to think about this." Gerry's face suddenly filled with concern as he nodded. He looked up at Gladys.

"Gladys, investigation tools please." The metal bubble lowered down and stretched out a mechanical arm towards Sam and dropped a bright pink contact box into her hand. "These Sam, are Biological Scanning contacts. They are able to detect biological signatures, signals and even let you see in heat vision."

Gladys reached back into its bubble and pulled its mechanical arm out towards Alex, dropping a small tube with a sort of laser device on it and a small screen protruding out of the device. "Alex, this is a scanning tube. Use a pair of tweezers and place the object in the tube. The computer on it will be able to tell you just what the object is and what it does."

Gladys then came to Clover and placed a bright pink circular powder holder in her hand. "This is a finger print identifier. The grip of the powder pad is actually a suspension gel. Take the powder and brush a fingerprint, then press the gel to it and the gel will lift the powder print off the area. Then place it gel down in the pod. The mirror should give you information on the owner of the finger print. Good luck girls, and feel better Alex." The girls nodded and began to leave to get changed. As Alex left, her head sank back down, her palms dripping with blood as she stepped.

Well there we go! You wanted the plot to move forward and now it's going like a snail! And now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and laugh my ass off at the new VG Cats comic. If you want to see it, go here:

chapter will hopefully be up soon. I've got the whole summer to do it. Until next time.

Take 'er easy! And if she's that easy take 'er twice! XD


End file.
